1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wetting agents, and, more particularly, to a stable wetting concentrate, and aqueous wetting compositions thereof, which exhibit superior wetting and spreading properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kolazi S. Narayanan, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,072; 5,508,249; 5,470,508; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,639; has described the use of N-octyl pyrrolidone (Surfadone® LP 100) (International Specialty Products) in several applications, particularly for agricultural chemicals. N-octyl pyrrolidone (NOP) however, is costly compared to other surfactants.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a stable, superior wetting agent with NOP at a reduced cost.